


Authority Figure

by Madrigalmoon



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Post Season 2, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrigalmoon/pseuds/Madrigalmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia wants Lincoln to be a little more bossy in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Authority Figure

Octavia and Lincoln had spent most of the evening lounging around their cramped living space talking about nothing and fiddling with anything to keep their hands busy. 

It was midwinter, and they were going on day three of hard, cold rains. The only benefit was that it gave the couple a good excuse avoid everyone. Both craved solitude from time to time. 

After a small meal of leftovers they had on hand, they tucked into bed early. 

Octavia lay with her head on Lincoln's chest while he absentmindedly played with strands of her hair. 

"We'll hunt tomorrow, rain or shine." Said Lincoln. 

"Ummhmm. I need to get out of camp." Replied Octavia. She would never be free of her hatred of anything that felt remotely like captivity. 

"We should go around noon. And head back toward the cave. We haven't been back in a while." He said, a hint of a smile on his lips. That cave was home to so many pleasant memories for them. 

"Okay" Octavia smiled and landed a warm kiss on his lips. 

Lincoln pulled her in close and deepened the embrace, pulling her half on top of him in the process. 

The dreary mood of the weather made them move lazily into desire, kissing down each other's necks, running their hands over each other bodies. After awhile, Octavia swung her leg over and straddled Lincoln. She broke apart from him and sat up, looking down. 

"Lincoln, can we try something?" 

"What did you have in mind?" He responded with a devilish grin. 

"I, uh, well...I think I'd like you to boss me around a little bit. You know, be a bit...controlling. Just for fun." 

Lincoln had always been so patient, so caring, so generous in all aspects of their relationship and especially in bed. 

"I think I can do that. If you want..." Lincoln replied tentatively. 

"I do. I really do." Octavia whispered eagerly. 

"You promise to stop me if you change you mind?"

"Ummhmm"

With that, Lincoln wrapped his hand around the back of Octavia's head and pulled her into a deep kiss, his tongue sweeping into her mouth. He sat up and deftly flipped her down onto the bed, none to gently. Octavia couldn't help but smile as Lincoln's eyes grew dark and predatory. 

Lincoln hopped off the bed and stood, pulling his shirt over his head and sliding out of his pants. Octavia let her eyes feast on his well-muscled, tattooed body. 

Lincoln reached across and grabbed her legs, dragging her quickly across the bed. He roughly removed her panties. As she picked up her head to look at him, his hands glided up her sides and down her arm to pull her up to standing. 

He look down at her for a moment before slowly and deliciously pushing her top up and over her head. They stood naked in front of each other. Her nipples brushed lightly against his abdomen. She could feel the heat radiating off of him. 

As she raised her hands to touch him, he caught her around both wrists. He guided her so that she lay on the bed, both of her arms pinned overhead easily with one of his strong hands. With the other, he reached down and parted her legs. His fingers delved greedily into her wetness, stroking and caressing her, entering her, and circling her clit. Within moments she was writhing and moaning in pleasure. His movement slowed slightly. 

"Shh. Be still." He commanded, still stroking demandingly against her. He released her hands over her head and lifted himself up next to her and stoop once again at the side of the bed. 

"Turn over"

As she obeyed, he grabbed her by the hips and scooted her off the bed so the she knelt face down with her knees on the floor. Lincoln pushed her legs apart and knelt behind her. 

Octavia closed her eyes and tried to steady her breath. Her body was begging for him to be inside her. She felt his erection pushing against her bottom as he leaned over her back, kissing and biting down her spine. He reached around her and began working with his fingers again. 

Octavia was biting her fist and pushing back against him when she came, his fingers slipping in and out of her. 

He rocked back and grabbed both hips before burying himself deep inside her the first time. Finding his rhythm, he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back as he thrusted forcefully into her. 

Her cries of pleasure grew louder as she clenched her muscles around him. He landed a firm smack on her bottom as she came. 

She was still pulsing in pleasure when he pulled out of her and flipped her onto her back. Lincoln threw her legs over his shoulders and pinned her arms down next to her head before driving back into her. 

It was all Octavia could do not to scream at the top of her lungs in ecstasy. She was aching for it when Lincoln finally released inside her, slowing his paced and moaning deeply as he came. 

He leaned over and kissed her cheek as he lowered himself down on the bed next to her. 

"Too much?" He asked. 

"Just enough." Octavia sighed, happily. 

She looked over to see him smiling. 

"It seems like you enjoyed that." She teased, rolling over to snuggle up to him. 

"It was fun. Maybe you could boss me around next time?"

Octavia grinned. "I think that could be arranged." 

As she drifted off to sleep, she couldn't help but worry that the storm wasn't loud enough to keep the neighbors from overhearing them. Though, if she was honest, she hardly cared.


End file.
